Her Secret
by MeinAngelx3
Summary: Kyoya notices that Haruhi is acting strange. When he finds out what's happening, both of their lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother!" Tamaki's voice rang from behind me. "Haruhi is six minutes late! What if she's hurt, or dying?!We have to go find her!" I sighed.

"She's just running late, calm down. Besides, the guests won't be here for another 24 minutes." I replied, without so much as looking away from my notebook. He ran off, sharing his woes with the rest of the club, to which they all reacted about the same as myself. However, it was a bit unusual for Haruhi to be late. I threatened to add ten thousand yen to her debt last time, and even though I'm sure she knows full well I was kind of kidding that the message would have got across. I don't even mind that much, I just can't stand hearing Tamaki do this every single time.

In the next moment, I noticed her quietly try to walk in the door. She walked in very slowly, looking as if she was being very careful to not let the doorknob touch her. It was very strange. Luckily, I think I was the only one to notice this, as Tamaki was still sulking in his corner, the twins provoking him, while Hunny and Mori were off in the kitchen getting the tea since Haruhi had been late.

"Nice to finally see you, Haruhi." I said, looking back at my notebook. She gave me a sarcastic smile while walking towards my desk, where she leaves her bag during club,

"Happy to be here, Kyoya." She said dropping her bag. I was actually a little surprised at this comment. She's usually very formal with me, always calling me senpai. I was alright with this new casual title though.

Tamaki finally noticed her when she spoke, running over to her, embracing her. She looked very pained at this. Not the kind of pained face she gives when he usually did this, but literally in pain. She hid it once he let go of her. She just half smiled at him while pushing him away, as she always did.

"Are we cosplaying today, Kyoya?" She said with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"Luckily for you, no." I replied. She looked very happy about that.

"Aw gee, does Haruhi not want to take her clothes off?" "But we'd love that!" The twins chimed in, creeping up right behind her. This just started yet another squabble between the twins and Haruhi. I actually felt bad for her sometimes. She didn't deserve that day after day.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go to the kitchen with Hunny and Mori….NOW. TAMAKI YOU TOO. I JUST WANT A FEW MINUTES OF PEACE." They all ran off, Tamaki screaming about how Mother was angry. I wasn't really. I was too used to them. I just wanted to talk to Haruhi for a moment. She was very quietly sitting on the couch, obviously thinking I was actually mad.

"Haruhi, why were you late today?" I asked her from across the room.

She just kind of shifted in her seat. "I'm just tired, moving a little slower than usual I suppose." She did look tired, but I really didn't think that being tired was her real reason. But I just nodded and went back to what I was doing.

Club had gone as normal. The girls were all gone, and most of the Hosts were as well. The only people still here were Tamaki, Haruhi, and myself. Haruhi usually left right after the cleaning was done. But she stayed today. Everything she did today was off. Even the little things that only I would notice. She walked a bit differently, talked a bit quieter, moved a bit slower, and less. It was odd, and even though I didn't show it, I was worried.

"I suppose I'll be going now, I have to go cook dinner." She said, packing up her things.

"Oh please, let me walk you out, Haruhi!" Tamaki volunteered happily.

"I can walk myself out." She replied coldly, causing him to basically roll up in a ball on the floor. "Bye Kyoya, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, walking out, waving. I just gave her a little head nod, as I usually did. Tamaki tried to follow her, but couldn't find her. He just kind of left after that.

It was so nice being in the music room alone. No noise. Just me and my thoughts. And right now, those thoughts were directed at Haruhi. Most people wouldn't know it by looking at me, but I do think about her more than I'd care to admit. She's one of the few people that have ever stood up for me. Ever since that day, I've just sat and thought about her. Never in an explicit way, however. I respected her too much for that. In many ways she was stronger than I. She puts up with a lot that I couldn't. Myself included. I haven't even told her that her debt was paid off months ago. She hasn't asked about it, so it technically isn't lying.

After getting lost in thought, I realized it was almost two hours past when I usually left. I packed up my laptop and notebook. I was so tired. It had been a really long day, even though not much had happened. There were a few coffee cups sitting on the table across the room. I'd get them in the morning when I dropped off my things, no one would know that Haruhi missed a few cups today, because they would never shut up about it, and she doesn't need that tomorrow. I flicked off the lights and closed the doors, ready to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been in bed for hours. It was two in the morning. I just couldn't get my mind of Haruhi. Something was wrong with her. I just had no idea what. Something must be physically hurting her. But what? Did she fall or something? These thoughts continued until I finally fell asleep.

It was dark. Why was I in the school? What time was it? No matter, I'd just start my day a bit early I suppose. I walked towards the music room door. It was slightly cracked open. As I walked, it felt like the door got further and further away from me. I walked faster. It felt like I wasn't even moving. I ran, everything was so surreal, and I wanted to know why.

I finally reached the door. I opened it quickly, and ran inside. The first thing I saw was Haruhi, standing in the window. I ran towards her, feeling like I knew what she was about to do. She looked back at me, crying. She jumped. "HARUHI!"

I jolted up in my bed, breathing hard. Why would I dream about something like that? I looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. It didn't matter. I was going to the school right now. I mean, I already have all of the keys, might as well use them.

Why was I doing this? I knew she wouldn't be there. It was just a dream. After what seemed to be the longest car drive of all time, I finally parked and walked into the school, well more like ran. When I got to the door of the music room, it was closed, just as I had left it. I breathed a sigh of relief. I opened the door. The first thing I noticed was that the cups I had left the night before were gone. This surprised me. I went to set down my things, only to notice that I had forgotten my bag. This was so unlike me. I never forgot things.

At that thought, I noticed that the room wasn't as quiet as I thought it had been. I heard very quiet, even breathing. I turned around. There was Haruhi. Fast asleep on the couch. She was wearing only her uniform shirt and light pink underwear. I went to go grab a blanket to cover her. I knew she had been tired and needed the sleep, but why was she here? I'd ask questions when she woke up.

As I went to cover her, she shifted enough that her shirt lifted slightly, and I could part of her mid drift. She had a large bruise on her right side. It was almost… fist sized. Someone had hit her. Who would do that? No one that I can think of…I sighed. At least I knew, and maybe she'd let me help her. I covered her, and sat in the chair, near her. I hoped she'd wake up soon. I didn't want the other Hosts to find her like this.

"Kyoya…?"…"Kyoya...?" I woke up to Haruhi standing over me, now fully dressed in her uniform. "Why are you here too, Kyoya?"

"What time is it, Haruhi?"

"6:30. How long have you been here?"

"I should be asking you that." I stood up. "What happened Haruhi?" She looked at the floor, then back up at me.

"What do you mean?" I walked towards her, and lifted her shirt a little bit.

"You know exactly what I mean." She looked up at me.

"I just tripped and fell on my bag. It's nothing."

"Then why were you sleeping here?" I tried to not show her how worried I was.

"I…forgot something when I left. So I came back to get it, and I must have fallen asleep."

I didn't believe that for a second, but I didn't want to upset her by questioning it. She started walking towards the door, obviously wanting to get away.

"Come back Haruhi. It's way too early to be walking around the halls. Let's just make some tea." She walked back slowly. "I won't tell the other Hosts about what I saw, Haruhi." She looked relieved, and walked back at a normal pace. "You just have to promise to tell me if you "fall" again." She nodded and went off to make tea.

I really hope she's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire rest of the day was spent thinking about Haruhi. She seemed so normal and happy when I saw her talk to her guests. We sat alone in the music room. Even Tamaki had left. "Haruhi, would you like a ride home?" She looked up at me from the book she'd been studying from.

"You know how I feel about limos." She went back to her book.

"I actually drove my own car today." She looked back up.

"Wow, you guys actually do things for yourselves?" She looked genuinely shocked, and it was kind of funny. I smiled, picking up my bag, then hers.

"Let's go, Haruhi." She stood up, and followed me out the door. This actually surprised her. I really thought that would take more convincing. She probably just didn't want me to ask her more questions about what happened.

The car ride was pretty normal. We chatted about the Hosts, and some of the weird things that they had done that week. It was a nice little chat. She seemed a lot more normal after finally sleeping. Maybe she was telling the truth about falling. But that still didn't explain why she had been sleeping in the music room. Oh well, I'd figure this out.

We arrived in front of her apartment. She thanked me for the ride, and I decided I would wait to drive off until she was safely in her apartment. When she got to the door, she looked back at me, then slowly opened her door, looked inside, back at me, then walked in. She almost looked nervous. She had been home a little late, she was probably worried that her dad was home and would scold her. I drove off a ways. It was still bothering me that she looked so afraid to walk into her own home. I pulled over, and got out my phone. I called Ranka. Maybe he'd know why she was asleep at the school at least.

"What-yya want, booyy!?" He answered. He sounded angry. Angry and drunk.

"Ranka, why was Haruhi sleeping in the school yesterday? Has she been sleeping alright at home?" I asked him, hoping he was sober enough to understand what I was asking.

"Well she hasn't been sleeping here." He replied, his words slurred. This shocked me a little bit.

"Why not?" I replied. I heard a door open. He must have just arrived home. He began shouting. Very loudly. I heard a thud. He must have dropped the phone. I could finally make some things out that he was yelling.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK HERE." I heard Ranka scream. I heard a crash, like something fell. I could kind of make out Haruhi's tiny voice. She sounded scared. I finally dropped the phone and turned my car around as fast as I could. I drove back to her apartment. It all made sense now. Why she was sleeping in the music room, why she had the bruise, why she looked so afraid to walk into her own apartment… I had to go get her. I didn't know what I was going to do when I did, but I needed her safe. I pulled up to the apartment. The first thing I saw was Ranka holding Haruhi by collar outside their door. He looked so angry. Why wasn't anyone else doing anything?!

I jumped out of my car and started to run to where they were.

Ranka saw me. He started pushing her closer to the stairs leading up to her apartment. I knew what he was about to do. I ran faster, but it wasn't fast enough. He pushed her. She screamed as she fell down the stone stair case. I tried to catch her but it was too late. She hit the bottom, screaming in pain. I ran to her side. Ranka started walking back into the apartment, grumbling and stumbling along the way. I quickly grabbed my phone and began dialing for help. She grabbed my wrist.

"No…No hospital. No cops. Not here, not now…I'll…tell you everything…if YOU help me…" Her voice grew thin and weary. She was obviously in so much pain. I've never seen her so…vulnerable. I picked her up, slowly and carefully. I sat her in the back of my car. I'd bring her to my home, get her looked at, and talk to her when she's in a better condition.

"Haruhi?" I called from the front of the car. She made some kind of noise. Kind of an, "I'm listening" noise. "Just making sure you're alive." She groaned. "We're almost home Haruhi." That's when I knew what would happen to Haruhi after all of this is over.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at my home. I had called ahead, so there were already doctors from our hospital waiting there for Haruhi. She had fallen asleep in the back of my car. We all helped to pick her up without waking her, and carried her inside.

They asked me what room they were to put her in. I thought about it for a moment. "Put her in my room. There are pictures and things in there she would recognize, and I'm sure she'd be most comfortable in there." They all looked at me like I was insane. I suppose I really did appear as selfish as it seemed. They turned and carried her up, while one maid, one who had been working here since I was a child, turned around and gave me a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and followed them.

Once Haruhi was settled into my bed, they got to examining her, all the while she was still sound asleep. She was in safe hands. I looked at my watch. It was about eight pm. Ranka would more than likely be at work now. I decided I'd go back to get Haruhi's apartment and get some of her things for her. Ranka gave me keys last year, in case of emergency. This counts.

I pulled up to her apartment, and just walked straight in. Ranka was gone, just as I had figured. I first walked into her room. She'd need clothes. However, this was an awkward moment for me. I respected Haruhi a lot, and going through her…private drawers isn't what I'd call "respectful". I manned up and grabbed a few weeks worth of clothing, including her uniform, and put them in one of the suit cases I'd brought. I then went and grabbed her cell phone, school bag, and some other little things.

I was about to leave when it hit me. I was not letting Haruhi come back here for a long while. Not until Ranka was gone, and even then… I dropped the bags and went back into her room. I decided to bring some of her more personal prized possessions. I picked up a picture of her mother. Beautiful woman. She looked exactly like Haruhi, but with longer, wavy hair. Next to that was a picture of the entire Host Club. I had this exact picture in my room at home. The only difference was that tucked into the frame, was a picture of…just me? It was my school picture. How did she get this? I flipped it over, and in small black writing, said "Kyoya" in Tamaki's hand writing. The school pictures of the rest of the club were sitting on the desk, all with names written on the back in Tamaki's hand. Except Tamaki's had a long, kind of creepy love letter type message on the back, that mentioned that the twins had gotten all of the pictures, and he was giving them all to Haruhi so they wouldn't try to photoshop them. That made sense, using Tamaki logic of course. But why was mine the only one displayed? She was probably in the middle of finding a place for them all. Oh well.

I put all of the bags in my car, and shut the trunk. I leaned against the car and looked at the apartment. If I hadn't brought Haruhi home today…or hadn't called Ranka… I would have never known what had been happening. I would have never guessed that this small apartment had become a broken home.

I loved Haruhi. I did. It took a very long time to admit this to myself. But after seeing this today...there was just no more maybes. I loved her. I never wanted to see her like that again. At that moment, I vowed to keep her safe. I would never allow this to happen to her again.


End file.
